


me

by Soya24



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dusttale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), dussic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya24/pseuds/Soya24
Summary: dustxclassic*各方面奇奇怪怪，插敍也是奇奇怪怪，車也奇奇怪怪*各方面都感覺很抱歉*非常，ooc
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 3





	me

嗯？你這dust宇宙的混蛋又來，都多少次了。

…………

好了，不用這樣瞪着我，喏，門在這裏。

…………

噗，哈哈！看不出這次的你挺有教養嘛。

…………

啊啊，我遲點來接你。

\---  
\--  
-

「我說過，不可能。」

這短短的話語輕淡得幾乎被風雪淹沒，他不在意對方有否接收到內容，垂下眼眶轉身離去。

「你很清楚，人類不會停手，你只會一直在夢魘中輪迴，」 戴着兜帽的怪物陳述，瞬移到藍衣骷髏的背後，手摟在對方的肩膀上，在他耳邊以極冷的温柔語調勸告，「放棄吧，會更輕鬆。」

「heh，我拒絕的話你會動手嗎？」 他面無懼色，只是把手從口袋抽出，覆上項頸上緊扣的指骨，不知情者眼中的這個情景猶如享受互相觸碰的情侶，笑容甜蜜得惹人生厭。

「我也會很輕鬆的。」

「不，」 他細語，抱緊懷中的存在，左眼亮起幽暗的紫色光芒，「你知道，我從來只愛你。」

\---

第一次的見面不怎戲劇性，像是路過街口碰見舊友，Murder散步般緩緩走近哨兵站，順風飄來的是他遺忘已久的蕃茄醬氣味，他曾經最愛的味道。

Sans沒有從趴伏在桌的姿態抬頭，僅僅打開一隻眼眶，又合上。

「伙計，我不清楚你怎樣來到，但只要你大聲呼救，過幾秒就會有骷髏帶你回去。」 語畢，回歸寂靜。

無視哨兵站上浮動着的「z」，Murder大步上前，握上裝睡骷髏的頜骨，強行拗過來，吻上。Sans明顯地驚訝，本能地掙扎想要推開侵犯者，可惜力量相差懸殊，他扭動着卻無法動搖對方半分。

粗暴的濕吻帶有難以言喻的味道和質感，唾液混雜怪異的物質，噁心感和剌激侵略口腔，被動地任由這感覺肆虐，直至另一方緩緩退出才窒息般大口喘氣。未等到自己找回呼吸，他聽見前方響起的低沉嗓音。

「我只是來回到你身邊，sans。」

\---

Sans感覺到自己正躺在冰冷的瓷磚上，視覺被布料限制，有點過大，幾乎包覆他半個顱骨。此處無光亦無風，判斷出自已正處於密閉的黑暗空間。

雙手被反綁在背後，但倒不是動彈不能的狀態，雙腳沒有任何束縛，而他亦感覺到魔法仍是正常流動的狀態。說實話，這完全算不上禁錮。

「是新玩法嗎？murder。」

數秒的沉寂後是輕浮的兩聲哼笑，「算是吧，」 Sans聽見愈漸靠近啪嗒啪嗒的拖鞋聲，有點想笑，但來自上方的無形壓力使笑意只噎在喉嚨，「你喜歡嗎？」

「whatever. 」

Murder傾身覆上身下的骷髏，變幻出暗紫的舌頭，舐舔sans的牙齒，骷髏乖順地配合，張開口邀請對方的入侵，以自己的魔法纏繞來者，粘膩的水聲和喘息充斥房間。

「我還是討厭這個味道。」

「早晚你不會介意的。」

\---

「對抗人類的唯一手段只有love。」

「……maybe？」 Sans靠在崩塌的柱身下以僅僅擠出的氣音回應。

「承認吧，你需要love，你需要exp。」 他蹲下，手指輕輕劃過白襯衣上的血紅軌跡，惡意地在肋骨斷裂的鋒口施力勾出，一根肋骨斷裂，架在衣服裂口上搖搖欲墜。他的指骨被劃出血，身前的那位更是因莫名的戲謔而痛呼。

近乎嗚咽的懇求，「給…我個痛快……」

「你太固執了，」 Murder握上另一根肋骨，「為何人類能把你弄成這副模樣？」 咔喀。

「為何所有人都死掉？」 咔喀。

「為何你保護不到自己的兄弟？」 咔喀。

「因為你太弱了。」

他停手觀察着，等待一直未得到的答覆，不耐煩的咂嘴。

「喂，給我點反應。」 Murder拍了拍Sans沾滿淚水和血液的臉頰，抬起對方的下頜以直視他失去光亮的眼眶。Sans只是發出嗚嗚啊啊的喉音，身體不受控的抽搐。

『兄弟，我認為你應該幫幫他。』

「……也是呢，papy，」 Murder瞄向空無一人的身旁嘆口氣，在手中具現出尖銳的淡紫魔法，落下，「下次見，親愛的。」

\---

Sans光裸的雙腿架在Murder腰部的兩側，黑暗中耻骨處的螢藍魔法尤其顯眼，三根指骨在靈魂的甬道中按揉，溢出黏稠的液體。

「嗯…murder，夠了，快…給我。」

赤瞳骷髏的手從穴道離開，牽出的一絲線在半空中斷裂。他舔了舔手上的魔法水液，俯身吻上欲求不滿的身下者，各種液體在互相的口腔混雜，「你自己味道如何？」

Sans別過頭拒絕回答，問者輕笑，把手指插到他的口中攪動，玩弄舌頭，往深喉按壓，惹得Sans一陣干噁。

「不喜歡？我倒是覺得挺美味。」 他抽出手，貪婪的舔舐從中帶出的更多汁液，欣賞對方狼狽的姿態。

嘴巴重獲自由的骷髏嘗試平穩呼吸，失去視覺導致對一切的感覺敏感上幾個層次。Sans看不到Murder現時的表情，但可以想像到他絕對享受折磨自己的過程。

奇妙的是，由始至終Sans從來沒有厭惡或是排斥各種過分的對待。他亦在享受。他感覺活著。

\---

「某程度上我們在自攻自受？」

Sans跪騎在Murder的胯部嬉笑，扶着對方的分身，對準自己的穴口緩緩壓下去。進入時因疼痛皺起眉骨，試着吞下更多，但每次的「第一次」總是不怎順利。

「不錯的說法，」 躺臥的骷髏伸手握上自己身上凝在半路的髖骨，一下子按下去，無視Sans帶著哭腔的叫喊，以粗暴的動作交合，「我可是愛你到想操死自己的程度呢，sans。」

「你…嗯…可真是個怪胎…哈……」 

「heh，你這裏放聲叫真的好嗎？」 

「它們在聽，」 Murder撩撥最近的那朵花，回放內容充滿色情氣息。

聽着自己的聲音似乎有種特別的魔力，羞恥感作為調味劑牽引出原始的衝動。愈加放浪的叫喊帶些微反抗意味，Sans加快扭動腰擺的速度，渴求從體內的硬挺索取更多，一心沉醉於救贖般的愉悅。

終究HP1的怪物還是體力不支，癱倒在身下骷髏的胸口上，不在意對方似乎往不明方向的搭話，哀求道，「murder……」

\---

「murder！」

突如其來的入侵不太好受，即使Murder難得地温柔做足前戲，Sans仍是未能完全適應靈魂深處傳來的刺激。

僅能以聽覺和觸感獲取周邊信息，不安感持續升温，也許有滲雜大部份的興奮。所有的注意力集中在下體的猛烈抽插，每下大幅度的動作把痛楚和快感導遍全身。

糖果和疼痛的味道。Murder給他的一切。他還活著的證明。他愛着。他愛着。

「你…實在太棒了，sans，」 Murder的聲音滿是笑意，伸手撫上Sans肋骨上受過無數次致命傷的部位。輕柔，卻不平均的力度，似是一種暗示，恐懼。

「不！不要！我…我不能，murder——」

「噓，噓，sans，我不會做傷害你的事，我從來只為你好，」 他哼笑道，指骨遊走在雪白的骨頭上，往下掠過表面，握上脊柱，拇指憐愛的揉着椎骨間的縫隙，「全心投入吧。」

話語最後的音節作為信號，Murder調整好姿勢猛地進出，螢藍靈魂幾乎不勝負荷，流出的愛液打濕他們親密之處，水光淋漓。

Sans感覺眼前一白，高潮的瘋狂如電流麻醉意識，無用地掙扎，卻被摟得更緊，頂鋒的剌激被沒有停下迹象的侵略可憐地延長。

「啊啊……停…停下，要壞掉了…啊…哈……」

heh。Murder不自覺的發出一聲輕笑，Sans沒有察覺到，亦沒有心思留意，感受着被填滿的內腔，從餘韻中找回思緒。

Sans看不到Murder現時的神情。

黑暗的空間瀰漫情色的温熱氛圍，潦亂的喘息中響起不明所以的話語，「paps，你想加入嗎？……哦，抱歉我忘記他還未能看到你。」

「pa…papyrus……？」 Sans捕捉到句子中的那個名字。

「對的，papyrus，」 Murder扯開限制他視覺濕透的布料，在幽紫的光芒中看清它的全貌。

「你的。」

一條鮮紅的圍巾。

茫然。近乎抓不住話題的要點，絕望地哆嗦着。

「……我？……pa…py…？」

「嗯。」

為什麼？

失控的情緒氾濫，狂怒肆虐。

還不夠嗎？人類已一次次奪去他兄弟的生命，為什麼連愛人也要如此對待他唯一的星光！？

虛空中亮起極白的輝芒，執行最純粹的指令。

塵埃散盡。

\---

小骷髏踉蹌地從木質房子的背後走出。張望。尋覓。一無所獲。

心境是從未有過的平靜。

很痛。他的雙眼似是燃燒般灼痛。

一步，兩步，停下。

他遇見一個漆黑的存在。

「我應該沒有過早來到？」 對方抓撓頭骨，背後的觸手舞動着，似是演示現時的不耐煩。

「我來接你了，murder。」

END


End file.
